youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
John Stewart
Weisman, Greg (2012-08-30). Question #15576. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-08-30. | age (2016) = | species = Human | designation = Weisman, Greg (2013-03-12). Interview with Greg Weisman. World's Finest. Retrieved 2013-03-12. | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Brown | relatives = | affiliation = * Justice League * Green Lantern Corps | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = Power ring | first = 102 | voice = Kevin Michael Richardson }} :This article is about the fourth Green Lantern. For the others, see Green Lantern. John Stewart is a Green Lantern, and a member of the Justice League. Physical appearance John Stewart is an African American male with a slender build and short black hair. Unlike Hal Jordan, he does not wear a mask to conceal his identity. His costume is mostly black, except for green parts on his wrists and on his shoulders and upper chest. He also wears the Green Lantern Corps symbol on his chest. History Early life Weisman, Greg (2011-09-16). Question #13499. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-30. Weisman, Greg (2012-01-09). Question #13924. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-03-26. Weisman, Greg (2012-12-18). Question #17729. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-12-18. Weisman, Greg (2012-10-29). Question #16434. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-10-30. 2010 Following Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Superboy's battle with Blockbuster, John Stewart arrived at the destroyed Cadmus facility carrying Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Aquaman. He later carried the unconscious Blockbuster away from the scene along with fellow Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. In the aftermath of Red Inferno and Red Torpedo's attack on the Cave, and Red Tornado's apparent betrayal, John helped restoring the Cave's systems. After mutated plant creatures sprouted up all over the world, Weisman, Greg (2012-03-05). Question #. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-03-06. John later helped fight the plants in Metropolis. Both Green Lanterns attended a Justice League mission concerning admission of new members. Both of them were adamant that Guy Gardner should not even be considered for membership. John Stewart was present at the press conference about the induction of Atom, Doctor Fate, Icon, Plastic Man and Red Arrow into the League. After being made a slave of the Light's mind control, John Stewart welcomed Vandal Savage aboard the Watchtower with a silent kneel of obedience. In the time he was enthralled, the Light used him and five other Leaguers to attack Rimbor. For sixteen hours, they went on a rampage, and told all present to beware the Justice League, and Earth. John Stewart was one of the six Leaguers on an away mission who was recalled to the Watchtower. This was Vandal Savage's response when the Team successfully disconnected Plastic Man, the Atom, Captain Atom, and Hawkman from Klarion's control. Upon his arrival, the Green Lantern incapacitated the vaccinated Red Tornado, allowing for the enthralled Superman and Wonder Woman to tear off the android's limbs and remove him from the fight. When the Team arrived, Stewart was taken out by Sphere. Robin placed a cure-tech patch on him. 2016 In the wake of an alien attack on the United Nations, Stewart briefed the League and the Team on their visitors. Lobo was dangerous, but not likely to return. The other was a Krolotean, and he would not be alone. Adam Strange informed them about technology theft on Rann, which John connected to the Krolotean way of life of stealing everything. Strange also told them that the League couldn't go to Rann, because six Leaguers—including Stewart—were wanted criminals. Nightwing made the connection to them being mind controlled, five years earlier, and John Stewart admitted that, though they investigated it, they never considered that their unaccounted actions would have taken place off-planet. It was decided that the Team would send a Squad to Rann, and the others would split up to deal with Krolotean presence on Earth. After Gamma Squad (Robin, Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy) encountered the main Krolotean base, they requested back-up. Mal sent them everyone—though the base was destroyed when the League got there. John waited for Zeta Squad to return from Rann, and listened to their report. He was not aware that he, or any of the other Leaguers, were wanted criminals on Rann or Rimbor, because neither planet was in his sector. After discussing with Wonder Woman and Captain Atom, he decided to consult the Guardians of the Universe. The Guardians thought it wisest if the six Leaguers journeyed to Rimbor to defend themselves for the High Court. Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner would travel ahead to make sure they received a fair trial. John and the others prepared for departure. He discussed it one last time with Captain Atom, and then created a spaceship with his ring to carry the others, plus Hawkman and Icon, to Rimbor. John Stewart watched on as Superman pleaded his case to the Tribune. When the trial was interrupted by a message that the Reach was on Earth, John explained their history to Martian Manhunter. After Icon rejected the chance to offer something "more" to the tribunal, John Stewart and the other Leaguers were found guilty on all counts and taken away. Not until Miss Martian, Superboy and Adam Strange presented new evidence and pleaded their case was the Tribune swayed to reconsider and declare that the charges were dropped and the Leaguers were to be released. As the six Leaguers walked the streets of Rimbor, ready to return to Earth, Vandal Savage broadcast a message through holographic monitors to the citizens of Rimbor, declaring Earth off limits to incursion or invasion and threatened retribution against those who breached Earth's security. The Leaguers then noticed the Warworld, a giant satellite, passing through Rimbor. John Stewart and the other Leaguers on Rimbor returned to Earth. Superman wondered if they were too late but then the Team arrived, with Aqualad informing them that the Earth had been saved but at a cost. Equipment Like all Green Lanterns, John Stewart derives his powers from his power ring. * Power ring: The power ring is capable of creating whatever the user thinks through pure will. All Green Lanterns cover themselves in a green aura which gives them the ability of flight. Appearances Background in other media * John Stewart was the second replacement for Hal Jordan (after Guy Gardner), but the first permanent. Unlike Hal Jordan, he chose to reveal his secret identity, and lived on Earth with his wife, Katma Tui, and several other Lanterns. After Katma's death, the destruction of Xanshi due to his arrogance, and the destruction of the Corps, he joined the Darkstars, another interstellar police force. With the rebirth of the Corps, John has become Hal Jordan's sector partner. * Stewart's prominence in in the DCAU as the Green Lantern in ''Justice League'' and ''Justice League Unlimited'' has led to a rise in popularity. The costume he wore in Justice League was adopted by the mainstream version (and the Young Justice version), and his background as a marine was added to his biography. He was also added to the roster of the Justice League of America. * John Stewart was designed by character designer Jerome Moore. Moore also redesigned the Green Lantern logo, to give the character more individuality, but was told by legal guardians at DC Comics that the iconic Green Lantern symbol could not be altered. The final design uses the iconic symbol.Moore, Jerome (2010-11-28). "YOUNG JUSTICE: JOHN STEWART GL". deviantArt. Retrieved 2011-02-27. * This is the third animated appearance of John Stewart, who debuted in 2001 on Justice League and had a background cameo in the Duck Dodgers episode "The Green Loontern". References }} Category:A to Z Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Justice League Category:Military